


Do You Love Me?

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny asks Steve a simple yet profound question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatwasJustaDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/gifts).



> written as a reward for the Weekend Challenge over at 1_million_words.

“Do you love me?” Danny asked one morning on the way to work.

“What kind of a question is that?” Steve asked in return.

“That’s not an answer, Steve.”

“Why are you asking?”

“Why aren’t you answering?” Danny countered. “It’s a simple question, Steve.”

Steve softly sighed as he found a spot on the road where he could pull over and truly focus on Danny.

“Steve?” Danny prompted once they were parked.

Steve turned and faced Danny. “I could be flippant and say of course I love you, but I don’t think that’s an answer that will appease you.”

“Do you?”

Steve reached up and cupped Danny’s face. “Yes, I do,” he replied before leaning forward and capturing Danny’s mouth in a heart stealing kiss.


End file.
